


Move In Day

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is nervous about moving into his new dorm room, so Dean tries to calm his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move In Day

Cas sighed as he finally unpacked the last box in his dorm. “Woo! We’re done!” Dean’s voice rang as he slapped a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a smile, “How does it feel to be a college boy?”

When Cas didn’t answer, Dean’s eyes flicked to Castiel’s face and he saw the anxious, discontent stare Cas had been sweeping the room with, “What’s wrong?”

"Nothing- nothing I just.." Cas let out an even louder sigh, shrugging Dean’s arm away, “I’m gonna be living here… What if my roommate hates me… And it’s far away from home and my friends and my family and… and from you.."

"Your roomie won’t hate you- who could hate you? Don’t worry. It’s not that far Cas, maybe an hour tops.” Dean smiled reassuringly, “I’ll be sure to come and visit all the time.”

"But it’s not the same…" Cas made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, looking up at Dean with teary eyes.

"Hey- hey listen, I’m always here ok, if you ever need me call and I WILL be here." Dean strode over and sat beside Cas, his voice going from serious to teasing when he added, “I’ll be right here". Dean went to poke a finger into his boyfriend’s stomach, but Cas gripped his hand swift as lightning.

"Don’t." Cas warned firmly.

A smirk spread on Dean’s face.  
"Dean don’t.” Cas hissed, and then he yelped as Dean pulled him into his lap and trapped his arms close and used a hand like a claw to squeeze and tickle Castiel’s lower ribs. “N-No- AHAHAHA- Dean! Stahahop! Don’t! Nohohoho!”

"Hm… I could… Or I could do this." Dean grinned and scribbled his nails all over his boyfriend’s stomach, tickling and tracing and teasing him ‘til Cas was practically screaming for how loud and desperate he was laughing.

"No- hahaha! NO STAHAHOP DON’T hahAHAHA! Dehehehean! Please!" Cas shrieked and shook his head, “Nohohoho no stahahhop! You jeheheherk! Let gohohoho! Hahahahstop!"

"Hey- don’t call me names! That’s rude." Dean chuckled teasingly and tugged his boyfriend’s weakened arms up over his head, snaking his free hand into Castiel’s armpit. Cas just about hit the roof, screaming and laughing and trying to wiggle and twist away.

After Dean had been scratching his nails in Castiel’s armpits for a few minutes, Cas finally mustered the strength to squirm and buck enough to get out of the hold. He lunged forward, only successfully dragging himself halfway off of the bed and resulting in his feet in Dean’s lap. Dean locked his legs around his boyfriend’s ankles and started to skitter his nails over the upturned soles.

"No- NO DEAN HAHAHALET ME GOHOHOHO! HahAHAHA I hahahate you!"

"No you don’t." Dean rolled his eyes.

"HAHAHAHA JUST- stahahaHAHOP! PLEASE! Hahahaha-"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice snickered from the doorway. Apparently Castiel’s roommate had come in without being noticed over the other noise in the room.

"Oh- uh sorry man, just messin’ with him a little…" Dean turned a bit pink as he let go of his boyfriend’s feet.

Cas was red in the face and panting as he turned to face the voice. His eyes widened in surprise. No fucking way. “Balthazar?” Cas asked in surprise, “You’re my roommate?”

"Looks like it Cassie! Still as ticklish as when you were little?" Balthazar chuckled, walking in and depositing his belongings on the other bed.

"Shut up…" Cas sighed and then pulled himself up from the floor to greet his old friend; he paused and smiled, “Dean, this is my- basically my childhood best friend, before he moved and all… And Balthazar, this is my- Dean. My boyfriend Dean."

"I could hear your little love fest from down the hall." Balthazar laughed.

Cas blushed and squeaked as Dean poked his sides again. “Sorry about that whole thing-” Dean smiled, extending a hand, “Good to meet you, man. Take care of Cas while I’m gone, alright?”

"I’ll make sure he’s properly tickled for at least 10 minutes every day." A laugh rang out mixed with Balthazar’s words.

Cas elbowed him the side, “Hey! You will not!”

"Oh don’t pretend you don’t like it Cassie-" Balthy sang, giving him a few pokes to the side.

"I do not- ah! St-op!” Cas jumped as Dean placed his fingers around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him back on top of him and onto the bed with a loud thump as they hit the mattress, “Dean cut it out- h-haha- ah no- nohohoho!”

Dean had wrapped his arms around Castiel’s triceps and locked them over his head in place and began spidering his nails all up and down Castiel’s sides and tummy. He tried his best not to laugh- but little giggles and laughs seeped out.

"Pl-plehehehease! Don’t- haha- no- b-bahahhalthazar hehehelp!" Cas cried out.

"Help?" Balthazar grinned, “Okay."

He approached the couple and slowly brought his nails down just above Castiel’s armpits. Cas shook his head with great fervor, pleading through his laughs. But the other two ignored him in favor of tickling him senseless, and in seconds, Balthazar’s fingers touched down. Cas all but screamed, fidgeting and squirming and kicking madly, pleading for them to just give him a break at the least, but Dean and Balthazar didn’t listen, too entertained by Castiel’s reactions. Plus it was nice to see him smile every once in a while.

A few minutes after they’d begun, Balthazar’s hands travelled down Castiel’s sides and were reaching around to squeeze them when his fingers grazed over Dean’s hip bones and he gasped, trying to curl away.

"What’s this?" Balthy grinned evilly, “Your boyfriend is ticklish too?"

His hands abandoned Cas to poke and tickle Dean’s sensitive skin, as Dean bucked and tried to contort himself away. “No- no STOP B-Balthazahahahahar!”

"This is too precious." Balthazar teased, using one hand now to tickle each of them. Both Cas and Dean’s laughter filled the room as they tried to untangle and free themselves from the attack. Dean always became a blubbering, giggling mess when someone tickled his hips, which Cas knew all too well.

Eventually Dean threw Cas off of him and curled himself into a ball, still laughing, “N-no more- stop… F-fuck.”

Cas just laid there with a content smile, much less frightened about school than he had been before.

Balthazar flashed a victorious grin, plopping down next to the two off them, “This is going to be a great year.”

"Yeah.. I bet." Cas smiled, then wore a more devious look, “Dean, you know what I remember about Balthazar from when we were kids?"

"What?" Dean started to realize where Cas was going.

"He’s ticklish too- neck and feet especially." Cas lunged at his friend and tackled him to the floor, Dean coming up quick to straddle and keep him down as Cas started to tickle along every spot on his friend that he knew was bad. Balthazar cackled and shook his head, trying to get away as they exacted their revenge.

After successfully working Balthazar over, the trio lay panting and laughing on the ground. The nerves Cas had had about school were now long gone.


End file.
